


竟然是德拉科-马尔福 07

by Cate_gao



Category: Dramione - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_gao/pseuds/Cate_gao





	竟然是德拉科-马尔福 07

赫敏却攥紧了他的手臂。他抬头一看，赫敏眉头紧皱着。他是不是弄疼她了？

他赶紧吻住她，两手抚慰着她的乳房。赫敏的眉头渐渐松开。

德拉科试着动了动，赫敏的嘴角溢出一声呻吟。他得了鼓励，开始抽插。

耳边渐渐响起激烈的肉体碰撞的啪啪声和滋滋的水声。

赫敏叫得越来越大声。

德拉科感觉到有一波又一波液体裹住他的坚硬，顺着他们交合的地方流出来。

他仍持续着抽插，赫敏剧烈地喘息着。但她好像不满他的频率，挺身坐起，把德拉科按倒。然后跨过他的腰，顺着他昂首的阴茎直直地坐了下去。

滋。

两人同时喘息一声。这样的姿势使他们结合地更紧密。

赫敏顺着她想要的频率开始律动，她仰着头愉悦地哼着。

德拉科两手握住她的乳房，随着她上上下下的频率一收一放。每当赫敏的臀肉落下时，他就狠狠地顶上去。赫敏哭喊着高潮了。

德拉科还没到，但他已经开始喘息了。赫敏软软地趴在他身上，轻声抽泣着。德拉科听见声音，转头看见赫敏的眼角有闪光。

梅林，他是不是把她弄哭了。他的理想实现了，德拉科愉悦地哼哼着。

赫敏率先直起身，德拉科的坚硬仍然埋在她体内，她转了个身，花穴肉壁咬着他旋转了一圈，他忍不住低吼一声。赫敏翘着屁股又开始律动起来。

赫敏饱满的臀肉在他眼前一上一下，德拉科觉得，这是他十七年以来见过最美的画面。

德拉科坐起身，从背后抱住赫敏，两手覆住她的柔软开始揉捏。细碎的吻落在赫敏的耳后。

赫敏上上下下飞舞了几十次以后，两人同时攀上欲望的顶峰。德拉科顶着她的子宫口射了出来。

德拉科初尝情事，正在经历人生中第一次高潮，眼前的黑点久久消散不去。

他还没缓过来，赫敏又按倒了他，又开始骑他，比之前的频率还快，德拉科感觉赫敏的臀肉狠狠撞击在他的胯骨上，一下比一下激烈。当他想夺过主动权时，赫敏又经历了一次高潮，这次她昏了过去。

德拉科想，可能赫敏喝的火焰威士忌的确有点多。

德拉科拥着昏过去的她，快速抽插着，最后在她体内释放了自己。

德拉科困得不行，一手揽过她，一手胡乱拽过被子盖住两人，就沉沉的睡了过去。

第二天清晨，德拉科是被晨勃叫醒的。早晨本就敏感，他的阴茎还埋在赫敏温暖湿润的花穴内，再加上赫敏无意识的扭动，他的性器立刻坚硬如铁。

德拉科睁开酸涩的眼睛，宿醉和性爱使他头痛欲裂。他眨眨眼，还没明白为什么他四柱床的帷幔变成了红色，昨夜的翻云覆雨就立刻像道惊雷劈进了他的脑中。

他和赫敏-格兰杰做爱了。

而且不止一次。

德拉科颤抖着转头看了眼仍在熟睡的赫敏，蓬乱的棕发遮住了她的脸，上身赤裸，乳房上满是红痕，腰上有一片青紫的痕迹，被子将将盖住下半身，而被子下两人还连在一起。德拉科的俏脸瞬间通红。

他支起身，缓慢退出赫敏的身体。离开温暖湿滑的花穴，他咬着牙才没低吼出来。小德拉科不情不愿地退出来，紫红着脸叫嚣着。

床上一片凌乱，红色的床单上到处都是干涸的白色，还有一小片深红。当意识到那片深红是什么时，德拉科的脸比床单还红。

他轻轻地挑开帷幔，小心地伸出头张望，天色将亮。他发现旁边两张帷幔紧闭的床下到处是凌乱的衣物。他挑了挑眉，缩回头来。

他拾起到处散落的衣服。他红着脸轻轻从赫敏的脚腕上拿下他的底裤。他一边穿衬衫一边想该怎么面对赫敏。

他从不对梅林撒谎——他其实有些害怕。

他害怕赫敏从此不再理他，尤其是他夺走了她的初夜，还是在她神智极度不清的情况下。

他就不应该靠火焰威士忌鼓励自己。要不然他可能还会理智地推开赫敏。

不管怎样，这种事上总是男人占的便宜多。

但他实在不知道该怎么面对赫敏。而且他觉得赫敏很可能还讨厌他。

毕竟他曾经说的话做的事有些伤人。

要不趁赫敏还没醒先溜走吧？然后观察观察赫敏的反应再考虑负责的事。

好主意。

可是这很不男人。不等着女孩醒来立刻表明态度，而是先走人再回头负责。

他爸爸可不是这么教他的，卢修斯告诉他一个绅士应该主动对女孩负责。

他一边胡思乱想，一边扣上皮带扣。

咔嗒。

熟睡的赫敏突然伸出手抓住他的裤子。

他瞬间魂飞魄散，脸颊爆红。

他也不顾什么男人什么绅士，他现在只想离开这里。他轻轻掰开赫敏的手指，把她的手臂轻轻放在床上，然后轻轻地退出帷幔，然后拔足狂奔。


End file.
